


Massage

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at the beach, Hanna and Emily go back to Emily's house and quickly realise that Emily has got slightly burnt. Hanna insists that she should help Emily put on some After Sun and one thing soon leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

"How bad is it?" Emily asked when they got into her bedroom.

"Doesn't look too bad, but it might come up more later" Hanna explained.

"I think I've got some After Sun somewhere...ah! Here it is" Emily said, taking it out of the draw.

"You want more to do your back?" Hanna inquired.

"Yes, please" Emily replied, as the two girls hopped onto the bed.

Hanna quickly squirts some onto her hands and gets to work. She starts at Emily's shoulders and make her way down. Emily relaxes as she feels Hanna's hands massage her tense body, feeling at ease. Suddenly Hanna is undoing her bikini strap and Emily eyes open. Soon Emily is sure that Hanna has done all of her back, and is about to ask why she's still going when Hanna's hands start dipping down her sides. She hasn't put any After Sun onto her hands for a while now and is just massaging Emily's skin. Emily's about to say something when Hanna reaches the sides of her breasts and Emily can't help but gulp.

"This stupid thing keeps getting in the way" Hanna stated, as she pulled Emily's bikini bra away for Emily.

Emily lets out a small sigh as she feels the material tug against her nipples which she realises have started to harden.

"Hanna, I-" Emily started, but was quickly cut off when one of Hanna's hands slip further down, brushing against her nipple.

Emily has to bite her lip to stop her from moaning out loud.

"What did you say, Em?" Hanna inquired.

"Uh...nothing..." Emily trailed off, as Hanna's finger circles her nipple again.

Soon both Hanna's hands are tugging at Emily's nipples, massaging her breasts. Surely she must know what she's do, Emily thought to herself. Emily can feel herself start to get wet, and can't help but squirm a little.

"I think I'm done" Hanna stated, making Emily let out a sigh of relief and disappointment.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, when she started to Hanna massaging her legs too.

"Who knows where else you could have got burnt Emily" Hanna explained.

Emily hoped like before, Hanna might start at her ankles but to her surprise she started on her thighs. She slowly spread her legs apart, making Emily feel the wetness that had grown there. Hanna started massaging up her thighs quickly and soon was touching the insides of Emily's thighs, getting closer and closer to the girls pussy. With every passing second Emily could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, the anticipation making her breath heavy. When Hanna finally did touch Emily's pussy, it was only the barest touch, but it was enough to make Emily let out a loud sigh. Hanna then pushed the bikini away from Emily's pussy and she could swear she felt hot breath against it, making her squirm even more. Hanna slowly started to thrust a finger inside Emily's pussy, which was soaking wet by now. She had to bite down on her arm, when Hanna pressed another finger into Emily, harder and faster than before. Emily was soon arching into the blonde's touch, moaning loudly.

"Oh God..." She couldn't help but moan.

She was so close, she could feel her abdomen tensing.

"Oh!" She let out a cry when she felt a different pressure against her clit.

She quickly realised that Hanna had bent down and was now licking her clit.

"Yes, please, like that!" Emily cried, her hips thrusting off the bed.

"Yes, yes, ooooooh!" She moaned, coming on Hanna's face.

"Do you feel better?" Hanna questioned, licking her clit one last time.

"Much better" Emily replied.


End file.
